1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for auto power restoration. More particularly to a method using an Ethernet exchanger and a powered device to mutually transmit a packet for quickly notifying whether the powered device operates normally, and automatic repair when the powered device is out of order, thus reducing consumption of the system and risking safety, as well as promptly maintain, increase the reliability, and save supervision time of the operator and reduce the cost of onsite maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are popularly used everywhere due to the rapidly developed computer technology and internet. The features of the internet enable the user to search a variety of information over the internet in daily life for learning, work and entertainment. In such condition, the communication between people is usually conducted by mutually sending messages on the internet. The communication bridge between the computer and the outer network majorly is the component of the Ethernet, for example RJ45. However, the wired Ethernet device takes the external independent power to supply to a powered device, for example, computer, internet phone, wireless base station, webcam or hub; such method restricts the power position to the above devices, and it is unable to operate when there is lack of power supply. A solution to this defect is to use the power over Ethernet (POE) the 802.3af standard set by IEEE, this technology needs no change in the original structure of the Ethernet cable, only need loading an Ethernet power supply chip in the Ethernet device to smoothly separate a part of the power from the Ethernet to fill into the vacancy for power supply.
Therefore, in the usual situation, an Ethernet exchanger with the Ethernet power supplying function can continue to supply power to the powered device. When an error occurs to the powered device, for example, crash or hardware damage, to disable the device, if the Ethernet exchanger is still supplying the power, the minor result would lead to losing the system efficiency and the severe result would cause a short circuit to induce danger to the public security.
The present available solution is that the manager should personally discover problems occurred to the powered device and manually stops the power supply via the webpage. But this method can not notify the manager of the unusual status on time, and the reaction time is delayed when the problem is personally discovered. The system manager receives the powered device disabling message on time not only consuming the system resources of the corporation, but also endangering operators' safety. On the other hand, an alternative to the solution is to build hardware circuit detecting device in the Ethernet exchanger, for example, an AC disconnect or the DC disconnect. When the hardware circuit detects the current required from the powered device lowering to a certain predetermined level, the power supply will be disconnected at a predetermined time. Although the technique has the active power disconnection function, but the manager still has to be notified for executing repair work. Besides, the time for checking and handling will be more if the manager can not find out whether the software or the hardware damage occurred in the powered device.
The passive solution is insufficient. When the powered device can not receive power supply, the powered device will not be able to react to the situation if the manager is unable to find out the problem on time. It can cause other possible severe damage like burglary during time of mal-function of the webcam if such situation occurs in the webcam of the bank or the manufacturing plant.
The above described method to view webpage by using the explorer indeed have defects, therefore, how to solve the above defects has become the important issue for the suppliers in the field.